Diaryl methanes are useful as intermediates in the formation of many beneficial pharmaceutical compounds. Examples include: antihistamines, such as triprolidine and acrivastine, thromboxane synthetase inhibitors, such as furegrelate, gastric antisecretory agents, such as fenoctimine, nonsedative antidepressants, such as sertraline, antiarrhythmic agents, such as cibenzoline, topical antifungals, such as bifonazole, antimalarials, such as enpiroline, nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents, such as bromfenac, diuretics such as brocrinat, anthelminitics, such as etibendazole and anticancer compounds, such as tamoxifen and numerous aromatase inhibitors. Examples of these can be found in 4 D. Lednicer, L. Mitscher and G. Georg, Organic Chemistry of Drug Synthesis 105, 125-35 (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,672 to Bowman et al., issued Dec. 18, 1990; and European Patent Application 0 458 160 A2, filed by Sociedad Espanola De Especialidades Farmaco-Terapeuticas, A. A. Avda., published Nov. 27, 1991.